Ethan Skylert
""if someone is not willing to give anything up, they can never expect to change anything, even if that means forfeiting their own humanity" ''-Armin Arlert'' Ethan Skylert is a son of Poseidon, and a counselor at Camp Half-Blood History Ethan was born on July 4th 1998 and blessed with the power of fire, as well as influence of mechanics from his mothers side who was a daughter of Hephaestus. One day, when Ethan was 5 years old, Ethan was in school. In the middle of math class, Ethan suddenly screamed in alarm as his hair caught on fire and the school was evacuated. When Ethan got home he explained to his mom what had happened. She had quickly told him that he was born with a power of fire and that she too had powers over fire. As 3 years passed Ethan had learned to control his powers over fire, but one day in the 3rd grade, his principle grew fangs and launched at Ethan. Surprisingly he managed to burn her. Ethan ran from school and back home, after explaining to his mom again, what had happened. She taught him in the ways of sword fighting, and gifted Ethan with a click pen when clicked 3 times in a row it would grow into a 3 foot sword. Ethan not being able to come up with a good nickname for it, simply called it Click. From that day forth until the age of 10 he was trained in every form of sword fighting his mother knew. One year later Ethan came home from school to see his house in flames and a large monster, the monster charged at Ethan, the sky's opened up and Artemis and Apollo took pity on Ethan and slayed the Monster, they then took him up to Olympus for 3 years where Ethan became gifted in archery, music, and tracking. At the age of 12 Ethan finally arrived to Camp, weak and starving. He hobbled into camp, and blacked out. Upon waking up a few days after waking up in the camp's infirmary he met Rusty, a son of Poseidon and Camp Counselor. When Rusty learned Ethan had fire powers Rusty was sure he was a son of Hephaestus. Though when Ethan told him that his mom too had influence over fire Rusty was curious, but placed him in the Hermes cabin where Ethan met many campers. Later a quest to defeat Gaea came up a few weeks after and Ethan knew this was his chance. He asked Rust if he could be part of this quest, in which Rust gladly accepted hoping to reveal who his true parent was and see how strong he was. The night before the quest everyone was gathered around the camp fire as everyone suddenly looked at Ethan. A blue trident was over my head which directly after Rust called him and had a conversation on the beach, where he stated how rare my birth line was. That night, Ethan began to look up to Rust not only as a brother but an idol. After the quest, and defeating Gaea time slowed down around Camp. With little excitement Ethan decided to build his own cabin he felt he did not belong in the Poseidon cabin. There was no place for Ethan to sit, or any place for him to sleep so he built his own cabin, along the beach. When Ethan turned 13 he was gifted a Pegasus by Poseidon in which he named Omega. Ethan also began to explore music. He eventually became a rock-star and making more money than he could imagine. As Ethan also felt the need for self defense he trained in martial arts. Little did Ethan know that he had been watched for a while by the CIA in which they decided to recruit him to become a spy. Seeing that, Ethan possessed the will and the physical capabilities. Ethan accepted. By the age of 14, Ethan made millions but got tired of the music industry so he faked his own death, but stayed a part of the CIA. He had also gone on many quests one day, Ethan vanished from Camp and appeared on an island where he felt belonged and became king. He ruled his people with joy and happiness protecting them and making sure his kingdom never fell, for his kingdom was protected by a border, which turned monsters with pure hearts into humans. He allowed them to live in peace. While ruling Ethan made a new companion, a fire breathing Dragon over 200 feet long. One day, the borders fell and monsters poured in over running the kingdom forcing Ethan to flee, only after he made sure his people were safe and when he left, the borders vanished. As he was fleeing he blacked out in his boat, which eventually capsized putting him in the sea. Until he came back a year later, he learned he was put to sleep by Hypnos, god of sleep. He dreamed he came back 15 years old and not a day late for he learned while he was asleep Camp had seen better days. Ethan came back and was instantly put on a quest to prevent a war. When he returned to camp he saw different people and felt a strange and dark magic in the air. He was shocked to find out Rusty had been banished from the camp by Chiron but somehow there was an other Rusty who issued a quest to do tasks for the Indian sun-god Wu in which Ethan quit the CIA during the quest. I took a break here, way too much workViralXD (talk) 01:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Upon returning to Camp Half-Blood Ethan learned of a war happening soon so he trained and when the war came he fought with all his might but yet it was no use Camp Half-Blood was lost and everyone fled to Demigod Central. everyone Except for Ethan, he stayed behind to salvage data from his computer onto a water proof hardrive. as soon as the download was complete he threw the hardrive into the ocean and found out his half-sister Kalee had missed the portal and had also rounded up a group of young kids as he lead the group to the portal, Ethan stayed behind to make sure they got to safety Ethan eventually step through the portal a poisonous arrow in he knee and a battleaxe in his back. Ethan lived and after went on another quest to the junk realm where he found useful resources and also found the piece to the ivory staff. upon returning we learned a son of Apollo Luke had turned to the legion of Tarturus upon chasing after him Ethan became enraged as Lime and David two sons of Apollo witnessed my rage i passed out after for days. he was teleported back to his kingdom while he was in his coma. Ethan woke to fight in an arena immediately in which remembering his past failures made him angry he retook his kingdom and rebuilt it. Ethan was revealed to be the supreme commander of the legion of Tarturus, and has been under cover in camp for a while, after Ethan was revealed he had to make an escape, he successfully took the Big three's weapons and brought Zeus and Hades to near death and critically injured Poseidon and Hephaestus, Ethan then snuck back into camp while Rust was going over a briefing for a powerful book rumored to bring the dead back to life, in the quest Ethan, and his new found power, was found out when Ethan was forced to kill his most elite squad afterwards Ethan told everyone of his true intentions for going on this quest, to take the book and revive his mother, a man named Duman appeared and after Duman killed Rust Ethan showed how powerful he really was by destroying Duman and absorbing his power, After Duman was defeated the book of life appeared and Ethan chose to revive Rust, after reviving Rust Ethan Disbanded the Legion of Tarturus and named rust keeper of the sea until Poseidon was better, Ethan then left and returned the Master bolt, and Hades scepter back to their rightful owners, Ethan then realized that he had become the most powerful being on Earth, surpassing even the gods, Ethan iris messaged Rust and explained he would not be returning to camp Because he does not want respect from fear, Ethan explained that he will become a mercenary and will go under the alias "the Midnight Blade" and will only be able to be contacted through Hermes. during the quest "The Rage Of The Devil" Ethan was revealed to have had a son by the name of Jackson who travel back in time to change the outcome of the future. in the final battle of the quest which happened at camp Ethan Fell to the powers of Surtur but was brought back as a minor god. His duty is to protect every legacy demigod that faces life threatening danger which also allows him direct interference in the fate of his son which is something no other god can do. Powers *Hydrokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Geokinesis(very limited) *Cryokinesis (very limited) *Power to summon lava *Water-induced abilities * Abyss Fire * Flame of Purification * Flames of the gods Items *BlackFire: a pitch black metal sword etched with runes of fire, Forged by Ethan, containing a portion of his soul, can turn into a great sword or dagger upon will. * Dark Repulser: Ethan's second blade; a white blade etched with runes of fire, forged by Ethan, containing a portion of his soul, can turn into a great sword or dagger upon will. * Cloak of midnight: a pitch black cloak/coat etched with runes of fire, forged by Ethan containing a portion of his soul. * Magic invisible gun holsters: When they are exposed they show along with 2 9mm pistols that always appear back in the holster. *Metal rod strapped across back that in emergencies will sprout into a trident *Small explosive tridents Companion *Omega: Ethan's Pegasus given to him as a gift at the age of 13 omega has come to Ethan's aid countless times. *Alpha:omegas best friend comes whenever i need more than one Pegasus. *Smite: Ethan's 200 foot long fire-breathing dragon, with impenetrable scales, but a life span of 5-10 years. Last dragon in existence. Relationships Rusty : Rusty is Ethan's half brother, and Camp Counselor ever since Ethan wobbled into camp Rust has been there for him.Ethan looks up to Rust not only as a brother but an idol, Ethan wants to be as strong as him or even stronger.Rust doesn't know but Ethan is constantly looking for approval from Rust or for Rust to be proud of him. Keith : A son of Hades, and Ethan's main competitor both equal shots with a pistol and equal in power whenever the two fight it always ends in a draw. Ethan strives to someday finally beat Keith in a battle which keeps him training. Alex : Another son of Hades, Co-Counselor to Camp Half-blood, and was always there to keep Ethan in line whenever Ethan would step out of line Alex contained the power to take ones powers away, keeping Ethan in check although, Ethan doesn't see a whole lot of Alex around anymore. Srg : Srg was there when Ethan reappeared in camp. Since then Ethan always found Srg admirable when Ethan got impaled Srg would always be there with his magic shield healing me right back up. on the quest for Wu with Srg,he mysteriously disappeared at the end of the quest and his shield appeared at Ethan's feet. Ethan has not seen any of Srg lately and is begging to miss him. Phil : Phil was there after Ethan reappeared at camp. Ethan knew nothing of Phil until he learned that Phil was leader of Camp Jupiter, and a son of Jupiter.When Ethan saw Phil and Rust in combat, he saw both Rust's and Phil's true power. Ethan set his mind to facing Phil one day and he still wishes to face Phil in combat to this day. Jackson: Ethan's son. Fatal Flaws *Anger: When Ethan is angered his eyes will glow, and he will began using all of his energy which leaves him in a coma for a few days to a few weeks depending on how much energy he uses. *Failure:Ethan never wants to fail when he does he will tend to try to make things right and shut others out, sometimes only making it worse in the end. *loyalty: Ethan refuses to leave anyone behind and if it comes to it he is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. Personality Ethan is friendly most of the time but other times his heart is as cold as ice. Ethan's mind is always open to new ideas but he tends to be left alone most of time. Ethan also feels like there is no place for a son of Poseidon with fire powers to fit in. He lives, eats, and sleeps in his cabin on the beach with rarely ever any visitors. Often he feels it is himself against the world. Appearance Ethan is 5'5 with short brown hair rarely left grown out. When he is nervous you can sometimes see faint flames coming from his hair. He has muscular arms and and is in shape, and can usually be seen wearing his black&lime green fireproof hoodie over his grease stained orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Stitched in his shirt, there is a flaming trident over 2 crossed hammers; his own symbol. He also wears faded black jeans always having his swords away and his 2 invisible magic gun holsters. in battle he can often be seen duel-wielding Blackfire and Dark Repulser, and wear a black trench coat which acts as a regular fabric but it is harder than steel. Trivia *Ethan has been at camp for 4 years. *Ethan's favorite desert is key lime pie. *Ethan's mother was the strongest daughter of Hephaestus to ever live *if Ethan is ever angered he can push much past his limits. *Ethan was just recently made a counselor for the Poseidon cabin. *Ethan's favorite animal is the elephant. *Ethan hosts the spirit of Oceanus titan on the sea to this day. *Ran away from home at the age of 9 following the death of his mother *Ethan left school in the 7th grade. *Ethan was once a world famous rock star *Ethan was once a member of the CIA *Ethan needs anger management. * Ethan's right arm is mechanical